User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 4: The Hole
I was in my room doing pull ups on the pipe next to the door in my room. Brian walks in and says, "Hey, I talked to Ted about fighting you in the Hole." I jumped down from the pipe, "What'd he say? Did he pussy out?" I asked him. Brian shook his head, "No, surprisingly he didn't. He said he wants to fight you tonight." I grinned mischievously, "Well, Ted is going to need to go to the hospital after this fight. . ." I jumped back on the pipe to practice chin ups as Brian sat on his bed and read his book. . . Brian led me to the basement of the school to meet everyone there. When we got to the Hole, everyone was there, including Jenny, Johnny, Earnest, Mandy, Jimmy, Zoe, Russell, Pinky, Derby, James, Damon, Petey, and some kids in orange shirts. They must not attend Bullworth because I haven't met them before. I was intimidated, but not afraid. I was wearing my usual outfit, black undershirt, ripped jeans, and my fat red and black sneakers. I don't want to sound like a dork, but I thought it made me look like tough. I didn't have my fauxhawk up because it would get messed up during the fight. I jumped down into the hole instead of using the ladder. I walked toward the middle of the hole, and looked around at everybody. Damon pointed at me, "You dead!" I gave him the finger in return. Brian stepped into the hole and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you. . . Greg Ryder!" I stuck my fist up in the air. Everyone cheered, except for Damon who was booing. I didn't care, I was going to show everyone what I was really made of. Ted then arrived and went down the ladder into the hole. He took off his letterman jacket revealing his t-shirt. "And the challenger, he is the steroid pumped quarterback of the football team, I give you. . . Ted Thompson!" Brian shouted. People booed except for Damon, who was cheering. "Winner gets the girl!" Brian pointed at Mandy, who smiled awkwardly and waved. Brian climbed out of the hole and stood in front of the ladder to prevent one of us from trying to escape. "By the end of this fight, you're gonna be breathing through a god damn tube!" I growled at Ted. I tried to jab Ted, but he dodged it and tackled me to the ground. He tried punching me but I blocked his punch and headbutted him off of me. I got up and started kicking him. He tried to leg sweep me but I was too quick for him. I pulled Ted to his feet and started punching him. I saw a broken piece of wood on the side of the hole, I picked it up and broke it over Ted's skull. He was swaying like he was confused. I used this to my advantage and went behind Ted and took a few steps back. Ted eventually turned around and when he did I sprinted like a cheetah and tackled him into the wall. I learned this from one of my friends in Liberty City. It's called a spear. It effects the torso and makes the victim feel like their body just got split in half. Ted hit the wall and fell forward onto his stomach as a few pieces of concrete fell onto his back. He started coughing and clutched his stomach. "I think you broke my ribs! Ughh. . ." Ted moaned. I smiled, "Good." I kicked Ted in the chest and he moaned. I turned around toward Brian and he was trying to hold back Damon who was trying to protect Ted. I looked down at Ted and put my foot on top of his chest in victory. I raised my fist in the air and everyone started cheering. Brian punched Damon and knocked him out. Brian rushed into the ring and shouted, "We have a winner! Greg Ryder!" I climbed the ladder and Mandy came up to me and kissed me as everyone started cheering. Jenny and Johnny came up to me and patted me on the back, "Awesome! Good job, Greg!" Jenny gave me a thumbs up. Mandy, me, Brian, and everybody walked away out of the basement, leaving Damon knocked out and Ted rolling on the floor in pain. . . Category:Blog posts